


Unified love

by jedifox



Series: Cyberpunk 2077 [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Bisexual Johnny Silverhand, Confessions, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Short & Sweet, bisexual V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedifox/pseuds/jedifox
Summary: This V is male with a female body and male genetalia :)
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Series: Cyberpunk 2077 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070591
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Unified love

V woke up, struggling to open his eyes. For a moment he looked at the ceiling, noting the cracks upon its surface. _Need to fix that_ , he thought. He creased his eyebrows when a throbbing headache at the back of his head reminded him of how much alcohol he had consumed last night. Nausea roiled around in his stomach. He felt sick. 

Partying last night? With whom? Short flickers of a male joydoll with pink hair sucking him off lashed before his eyes. Yeah, he’d definitely been drinking last night. Shot after shot after shot, he remembered. _Fuck_ , he thought, shaking his head from side to side, hating that he was so incredibly unresponsible when it came to drinking. He was still wearing his bra too. The stupid thing pushed and ached beneath his tits, making him feel like he couldn’t breathe. With a growl, he unhooked the clasps and threw the bra on the floor along with his jeans he apparently still wore. V sighed and pulled the covers up to his neck, feeling sleepy.

Johnny suddenly appeared on the couch close to his bed. Blue light glitched around him, a sly smile was on his lips. V jolted in fear, not expecting to see the terrorist this early. He usually waited appearing until V was awake and out in the city.

 _You were kind of crazy last night. Never seen you do anything like you did yesterday_ , Johnny said, the sly smile growing into a grin. He lowered his black sunglasses, looking over the edge, meeting V’s gaze. 

”Shut up you dick! How long have you known me? A couple of weeks? Stop talking like you know me!” V growled, hating the look in Johnny’s eyes. His eyes were filled exactly with what V feared; knowledge. About him, about his past, his pain and his memories. Johnny knew _everything_ about him. It was unavoidable since they were connected, inseparable. Whether they liked it or not. 

V knew everything about Johnny’s past and memories as well. What he hated the most though, was when Johnny’s PTSD-like memories flooded his mind like a movie you couldn’t turn off. V turned sweaty and nauseous whenever these episodes jolted through his mind. Sometimes his memories could flood V without warning, making V blackout wherever he was. 

Johnny gave a small chuckle, the black strands of his long hair rocked limply as he shook his head from side to side. _You’re still refusing me… No, actually, you’re refusing_ **_us_ ** _. You need to stop with that V. You know the way we are connected. We can’t escape from each other, no matter how much we want to._

Johnny got off the couch, putting away his sunglasses before he slowly walked toward V still in bed, eyeing him as if he were his prey. His body glitched, making it seem like he still was on the couch until the moment V noticed Johnny was lying beside him, dark brown eyes looking at him kindly. They were close, just a few inches away from each other. 

”What the fuck are you doing, Johnny?” V growled, wanting to move away from the guy but the wall resting against his back told him no. He was embarrassed, not wearing something over his naked torso except for the covers. He pulled it up even more, making sure his nipples didn’t poke through the fabric. His efforts were pointless though, Johnny had already seen V naked multiple times since he was living in his head, but covering himself gave him the comforting illusion of privacy.

Johnny’s lips turned into the softest smile as he looked at V. His large hand gingerly took V’s smaller hand in his, enfolding it as if it was a small bird. He didn’t seem to mind V’s long nails, he had actually been careful not to damage them the moment he grabbed his hand. 

_Easy, V. I’m not going to hurt you._ Johnny’s voice was calm, soft. His thumb slowly draped over the side of V’s index finger, making V’s heartbeat pick-up. _I won’t look at... y’know_ , he said, grinning, which made V feel even more exposed and embarrassed and kind of… happy? A bad memory from his past flicked before his eyes, making his body stiff to Johnny’s touch.

V broke their eye contact, looking away. He felt his hands slowly starting to shiver. The sudden change from anger to slight fear emitted a stifled puff of air from Johnny, as if he was shocked or something.

”S-stop,” V whispered, his white and black cat eyes meeting Johnny’s. ”Please,” he added quietly, feeling the shiver in his hands increasing. Johnny gave him a worried look and a small wrinkle appeared between his eyebrows. However, he was still giving V one of those soft smiles, wanting V to feel safe and calm being this close with him. He didn’t want to induce any sort of fear in V.

 _Is he trying to calm me down?_ , V thought, feeling slightly confused and a bit befuddled. It was unlike Johnny to be caring. The grip around V’s hand softened but Johnny didn’t want to let go of his hand. ”What are you playing at, Johnny?” he hissed, the cold fear from before changing into slight annoyance but with a playful side. He tried yanking his hand away from Johnny’s but he refused to release it. He was still holding it gracefully as if V’s hand was a precious treasure to him.

Johnny just kept smiling, not saying a word. The cover rustled as his other hand, the metallic one, snuck its way to V’s cheek, gently cupping his cheek. V let out a soft gasp at the slight cold touch, his heart fluttering. His shoulders tensed once again, the shiver in his hands increasing as the memory of the sexual assault loomed in his mind.

”Y-You fucking know, Johnny! Y-you know I-,” Johnny shut him up with a hush, slightly shaking his head as if to tell V that he wasn’t allowed to talk. V clenched his jaw as sudden anger boiled through his blood. ”Don’t you dare-!” he spat out but Johnny interrupted him.

 _Calm down V. Relax. I’m not here to hurt you. I’m not like..._ He turned quiet, a worried look coming over his face as he looked into V’s eyes, scared he would say something bad that might upset V even more. _I’m not like that guy,_ he stated. An awkward silence came between them for a few seconds. Gently, Johnny’s thumb moved up and down, caressing V’s cheek softly. _I will never be that guy._

Johnny broke the silence when he stilled his thumb. _I know I’m a dick. I know I’m a pain in your ass as much as you’re in mine. I know I haven’t been all that kind to you in our... Uh..._ ** _Special_** _situation._ He paused, considering his words carefully. _But_ , he started. _Since I came to know what you’ve been through... I just want you to feel safe with me. With... With us. I want you to feel like, uh, I care about you. About us. I mean -- we share the same body after all_ , Johnny swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous. 

V didn’t say anything, he just looked at Johnny being flustered. He felt his lips growing into a grin; this was something he would remember for a looong time ahead.

 _A-And I know we share the same feelings for each other_ , Johnny continued, mumbling, voice wavering. _I mean, it’s pretty much unavoidable, sharing the same mind and body, our memories melting together..._ He paused again, gathering his thoughts. 

V just watched Johnny carefully, the words he’d said seeping into his skin. Johnny glitched slightly, the blue light shimmering over and around his body, making him look distorted for a moment or two.

 _We are some sort of soulmates... We’re sharing a fucked up red string of fate or some bullshit like that_. Johnny chuckled awkwardly and broke eye contact with V for a moment, not actually believing he’d said that. He had never believed in something bigger than humans. Never had faith in a God or a large divine being ruling over the Earth like some crazy dictator. Lately though, he couldn’t shake the feeling that the bond he shared with V actually had some sort of divine power in it. They were bonded together in a way that by the rules of nature practically was impossible. But here they were, lying face to face in V’s bed, looking into each other's eyes despite the fact that they were sharing the same body and mind. 

V just stared blankly at Johnny, trying to get a grip of what the guy was saying. Was this just a dream? Was he sleeping right now, imagining all of this? He bit the inside of his lip, feeling the stinging pain. Nah, he was clearly awake, the blood on his tongue making it obvious.

Johnny’s metallic hand still rested on his cheek and he had returned to looking into V’s eyes. A small glimmer of hope twinkled in his eyes as if he was expecting V to say something about what he had just confessed. Though V didn’t have to answer because Johnny already knew what he was going to say. Still, Johnny looked at him with some sort of yearning glinting in his eyes. 

_V... Say it out loud. Please?_

Johnny was fucking _pleading_! V’s heart jumped hearing the desperation in his voice. It was very unlike Johnny to even be near something like pleading. He was really exposing his whole self here.

 _You’ve been so quiet the last- I don’t know, seconds? Minutes? I-I just..._ Johnny babbled, feeling exposed and vulnerable. As if the words swimming around V’s head, _their_ head, wasn’t speaking the truth they both knew. 

V cleared his throat, desperately trying to collect his thoughts and the things Johnny had confessed. Hell, he’d known about his feelings for however long time they had been fused together. Maybe Johnny was right, maybe it was unavoidable not getting feelings for each other when you shared all memories, thoughts and feelings together.

”Fuck Johnny,” V breathed as he brushed away a strand of his apple-red hair from his eyes. He frowned and licked his lips, still glued to Johnny’s dark brown eyes. He felt awkward, as if he was about to confess his feelings to a classmate in preschool. 

”O-Of course-” he paused and swallowed awkwardly. ”-I have feelings for you. Fuck! You know I do!” His cheeks burned with a pinkish blush as he swallowed again. ”I love you,” he almost squeaked, hitching on those three words. 

_I love you_ , Johnny’s voice echoed inside V’s mind the exact same moment he uttered those three words. The cover rustled as Johnny leaned forward, his rough lips meeting V’s soft ones, kissing him carefully as if he was afraid V would break if he was too harsh. 

V met Johnny’s kiss eagerly, letting himself relax and sink into the care Johnny was sure to give him. He already knew what Johnny was planning. His thoughts were already bubbling around inside V’s mind, telling V everything he wanted to do with him, with his, _their_ , body. V smiled into Johnny’s kiss, letting himself relax for the first time in a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> This V is male with a female body and male genetalia :)


End file.
